startrekfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lauren Johansson
Lauren Johansson is a Human Starfleet officer from Melbourne, Australia, who most famously served on the USS Victory-D and the USS Victory-E, as counselor and adviser to Captain Wesley Crusher. She would marry and have a child with Justin Macleod as well as serve with him on the Starbase 215 and then on Earth. History Early Life Lauren Johansson, a native Australian, and the second daughter of veteran Starfleet Admiral Victoria and William Johansson, was born on March 29th 2350, in Melbourne. One of Lauren's favorite pastimes growing up was having her father, Will, read stories to her about Earth's ancient west era and singing songs of the era. Deanna's favorite books were in the Cowboy Ralph series, written by an author named Ernest Pratt and her favorite song was Down in the Valley. Ian's nickname for Lauren was 'Durango'. The last time Laure spoke to her father, he promised to return home with a surprise. Sadly, William Johansson died from heart failure when she was eight years of age. Young Adult and Early Career During her senior year at Melbourne High School, Lauren tells her mother that instead of going to Melbourne University like her older sister, Veronica, she decided to do something with her life with some meaning, by attending Starfleet Academy. Lauren entered Starfleet Academy in 2368, at age 18. Johansson majored in psychology at the Melbourne University. In 2372, Lauren began a four-month advanced behavioral psychology internship at Darona's prison facility for the criminally insane. During her time at the prison, Deanna studied Hent Tevren, a Betazoid psychopath who had the ability to kill telepathically. In the same year, Johansson graduated from the Academy. Later that year, she served with a senior officer named Masc. Lauren was assigned to Starbase 45 where she befriended a med school graduate Kaycee Horton. In 2394, after Michael Donaldson left the Victory-D to head Starfleet Medical and Sharise Bryant was killed in action, Commander Johansson and Lieutenant Commander Kaycee Horton, who was just 19 at the time, were assigned to the Victory-D as chief counselor in 2364, while Horton became the CMO. When she joined the Victory, she became friends with Horton's then-boyfriend, Justin Macleod. The next year she fell for a delegate, Devinoni Ral, at a conference for the rights to a wormhole. Ral and Johansson each had an instant attraction for each other. She learned that he was part Betazoid and had been using his mental powers to influence the negotiations. When the Ferengi threatened to blow up the wormhole, stating that there was a secret deal between the Federation and the Barzan, Lauren suspected that this was staged by Ral to acquire the rights to the wormhole. The Barzan gave the right to Ral, but it was soon discovered that the wormhole was unstable and worthless. Ral quickly left and bid goodbye to Johansson. (VIC: "The Price") Lauren began studying psychology sometime in the late 2360s and early 2370's. While studying at the University of Melbourne, one of her patients was Tam Elbrun, a Betazoid male who had been suffering from mental instability due to his lack of the Betazoid's natural ability to "tune out" the thoughts of others. She met him again when he was being transported by the Enterprise to make first contact with an alien lifeform that looked like an organic spaceship. Having lost its crew years ago, Tin Man, as the organism was called, wanted to die and waited by a star that would shortly explode. After boarding the organism, Tam bonded with the alien and remained with it. He had found a way to relieve his mental pain and Tin Man had a companion. (TNG: "Tin Man") While attending a trade conference back in Melbourne, she, her mother, Victoria, and a newly-single Justin Macleod were captured by the Ferengi. They wanted to use Lwaxana's telepathic abilities to give them an advantage in negotiations. They used mind probes on Lauren and Vicotria. Justin was able to send a message to Enterprise giving them the location of the Ferengi ship, and they were rescued. (VIC: "Ménage à Jo-jo"). She temporarily lost her psychic powers when she came in contact with two-dimensional lifeforms that had caught the Enterprise in their magnetic force. They were heading for a cosmic string which would destroy the Victory. Crusher asked her to use her Human abilities to try to determine the aliens' intentions. She found out that the cosmic string was their home; the Victory was able to break free, and after the aliens left, her powers returned and she began a relationship with Justin. (VIC: "The Loss") In season 5, Lauren changed her hairstyle to a shoulder-length edgy hairstyle with bangs. She counseled Connie Porter and Alexa Jackson, who had boarded the ship to stay with Connie. Her efforts helped stabilize their relationship. Connie was going to send the orphaned child to a Niechzschean school, but Johansson observed that the child was difficult because of the death of her widowed father, leaving her a feeling of abandonment. Sending her away would only make the girl worse. Connie then adopted Alexa. (VIC: "New Ground") During a visit by telepathic aliens, Lauren was attacked and lapsed into a coma. On waking, she believed she was attacked by her boyfriend, Justin Macleod. One of the aliens who participated in the attack had been using his telepathic powers to make her think it was someone else. (VIC: "Violations") While helping to save a closed society of genetically-engineered Earth colonists, she became bored with her relationship with Justin and took the easy way out by becoming romantically involved with their leader, Aaron Conor. After the colony was saved, the romance ended as she returned to the ship and he declined to leave his colony, but it cost her relationship with Justin and he breaks up with her. (VIC: "The Masterpiece Society") Her body was taken over by an alien spirit after the Victory investigated the disappearance of the USS Essex, an event that had occurred almost two hundred years previously. Lauren, along with S.E.G.A. and Charlene Tate, was possessed, and hijacked the Victory, taking hostages in the process. The Johansson alien stated that he was Bryce Shumar, captain of the Essex, and that he and his crew's spirits were caught up in the magnetic field of the moon. He asked that their bones, which were on the planet, be returned to Earth, so their spirits could rest. Crusher did not believe "Johansson", and found out that she wished to return to the planet to get the other alien spirits so they could take over the crew's bodies. The moon was a penal colony and the spirits were criminals. After Crusher threatened to destroy the Victory and their existences, the spirits decided to stay alive on their moon. (VIC: "Power Play") After boarding the Victory and announcing that she planned to marry (again), Victoria began to meddle in Lauren's attempts to counsel Alexa, Connie's daughter, about meeting her responsibilities and nag her about her breakup. Lauren also became upset that her mother was not going to follow the traditional Johansson marriage rituals. Victoria was suffering a mid-life crisis, and in the end she ended her relationship with her stuffy suitor. (VIC: "Cost of Living") In the late 2397, Ves Alkar, a Federation mediator, boarded the Victory. Alkar telepathically transferred his dark thoughts and emotions to other hosts so his mind was clear and able to mediate conflicts more effectively. The effect of this transfer caused rapid aging and death. He attacked Lauren and Horton put her into stasis to save her life. After that, Lauren reconciles her relationship with Justin. (VIC: "Man of the People") In 2398, Johansson was kidnapped and surgically altered by the Romulan underground movement. She was forced to assume the role of Major Rakal, an operative for the Tal Shiar, aboard the IRW Khazara. While there, Troi befriended Subcommander N'Vek, who helped her to adopt her role and also revealed the true nature of her mission - help Vice-Proconsul M'ret and two of his aides defect to the Federation. Troi discovered that she wielded much power over the crew of the Khazara, as many people were scared of the Tal Shiar. However, she had a conflicted relationship with the Khazara's commanding officer, Commander Toreth. When Lauren's mission took a turn for the worse and a fight with the Enterprise seemed imminent, Deanna seized command of the Khazara. She was able to successfully complete her mission by concealing a transporter beam inside a low-level disruptor blast. N'Vek was killed by the Khazara's helmsman after Toreth re-took command, and the Victory barely managed to beam Deanna back on board before the Khazara fled under cloak. (VIC: "Face of the Enemy") Johansson, along with Crusher, S.E.G.A., and Thomas, returned from a conference to find the Victory and a Romulan ship suspended in time. This was caused by aliens who were using the warp core as an incubation for their young. After driving out the aliens, the timeline was restored. (VIC: "Timescape") In 2385, 35-year-old Lauren piloted the Victory-D during the Battle of Veridian III and the subsequent crash-landing of the ship's primary hull on the planet below. She was the last person to pilot the ship, as the engineering section was destroyed due to a warp core breach and the saucer section could not be salvaged. (Star Trek Generations) Marriage In , Lauren married Justin Macleod. The first ceremony was a traditional Earth wedding, where Captain Crusher served as Justin's best man and Alex and Kaycee served as bridesmaids. Personal Life Lauren was an avid surfer from Australia and would recreate beach scenes in the holodeck to catch up on her surfing. Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet counselors Category:Starfleet commanders Category:Starfleet medical personnel Category:Diplomats